onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream World
Dream World Status: Currently Existing First Mention: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter First Appearance: An Apple Red As Blood Latest Appearance: Changelings The Dream World is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-first episode of Season 1. Plot 'During First Curse' During one night, Graham shows up on Regina's doorstep in a distraught state and engages her in a frenzied kiss that later culminates with an encounter in the bedroom. He awakens from a nightmare and tells her about his recurring dreams featuring a wolf, Mary Margaret, and a forest. Realizing he is recalling his Enchanted Forest memories, she tries to convince him that it's only a dream, but Graham can't shake the feeling it is a memory. One night, Regina has a horrible nightmare of her worst fears coming true. In the dream, a vengeful Emma and several of the other town's residents drag her out of the house and tie her to a withering apple tree to get justice for what she did to them as The Evil Queen. Regina begs Henry to help her, but he merely says she has brought this on herself. Emma proceeds to behead her when Regina awakens in terror. 'After First Curse' Belle dreams about Mr. Gold choking Leroy in his shop, after Leroy insists on Mr. Gold returning his axe and accuses him of keeping Belle as just another one of his possessions. Belle begs Mr. Gold to stop telling him that this is not who he is. Rumplestiltskin, as the Dark One, turns around and says, "Oh it's me, dearie. Always has been, always will be!" In a dream in Mr. Gold's shop, Emma, Neal, Mary Margaret, David, and Mr. Gold are celebrating Henry's birthday. Mr. Gold tells Henry that he could pick out a gift from his shop. Henry looks around and chooses a wand. He begins to wave it around, and Neal tells him to be careful with it. Henry asks Mr. Gold how it works. Mr. Gold shows him by waving it around in the air. Then, using the wand, Mr. Gold turns Henry into a statue. Everyone is shocked, and David yells at Mr. Gold, wanting to know why he did this. Mr. Gold replies that the Seer told him Henry will be his undoing so he must do this. He takes his cane and smashes the statue. Startled, Mr. Gold awakes in his bed, realizing he had only dreamt of killing his grandson. 'Before Second Curse' During a night's sleep in the palace, Prince Charming dreams of being in the old castle he and Snow White lived in. Hearing a baby's cries, he wanders into an undamaged nursery, where everything from the crib to the toys, appear exactly as how it once was prior to the curse. A grown Emma, dressed prettily in a blue gown, persuades him into a dance as practice for her first ball. Prince Charming is ecstatic, as this is the life he wanted for her, but she abruptly remarks that it is a shame it never happened since he failed her as a father. In an instant, the dream becomes a nightmare, with Emma being sucked into the wardrobe, as he is forced to let her go as she warns him not to "fail the next one". 'After Second Curse' During the night, Mary Margaret has a nightmare, in which Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula take away Prince Neal from her. Awakening, she goes to check on her son and finds an insomniac David, who is worried about the women revealing their secret. In a cabin in the woods, Regina Mills dozes off and dreams about returning with Robin, except her doppelganger, The Evil Queen, attacks them with fire. 'After Third Curse' On the boat ride to the Underworld, Emma falls asleep and wakes up in her car outside of an amusement park. Very much like their first meeting years ago, Neal pops up from the backseat, surprising her, before moving to the front passenger seat beside her. He assures her that he is real, and Emma briefly tells him about how Henry is doing. When she mentions her journey to the Underworld, Neal tries to persuade her out of it, because once she is there, it won't be easy to leave. She insists she would've tried to find him too, had she known she could, though Neal clarifies that he's already moved on to a better place, and the Underworld is for people with unfinished business. He attempts one last time to talk her out of going, but when she declines again, he accepts this and bids her a warm farewell. While Emma is on lookout duty for Hades with Hook on the library's roof, she falls asleep, having a dream about burning her, Regina, and Snow's names from the headstones. Before she can finish, an incoming storm forces her, Snow and Hook to seek cover. Although the storm passes quickly, it brings a monster to the Underworld, which Snow goes after, only to be seemingly killed by the beast. After this gruesome end, Emma awakens from the nightmare and apologizes to Hook for sleeping on the job. After Belle puts herself under a Sleeping Curse, Mr. Gold seeks a way to wake her up and is directed to Morpheus' Temple by Mr. Hyde. Here, he is able to use the Sands of Morpheus to teleport Belle out of the Netherworld and into the Dream World, as well as visit her dream. Unbeknownst to him, the sand also affects their unborn son, creating a combined Dream World where the son plays the role of Morpheus to test Belle and see if she will fall for Mr. Gold's lies once again. After she successfully stops him from waking her up with True Love's Kiss, "Morpheus" reveals his true identity and kisses her himself, snapping them all back to reality. The sands continue to affect Belle, allowing her son to visit her at any time. He takes advantage of this ability while she is studying ways to defeat Mr. Gold, luring her with a false book on how to defeat the Dark One and a ribbon that leads her to the Shears of Destiny. Before she can take them, they vanish and she realizes where she is. Her son makes his presence known and begs her to find a way to stop Mr. Gold before he uses the Shears to remove his fate. He then uses the dream version of the Shears to cut the ribbon, waking Belle up. He later visits her again on a swing set as she goes through painful labor. This time, he informs her that it's too late to stop Mr. Gold and that she knows what she must do. Understanding, Belle is reluctant but promises that she'll always love him and says goodbye. Before she awakens, her son tells her not to forget the book, confusing her. Shortly after this, she wakes up and gives birth to him, naming him Gideon after the main character from the first book her mother ever read to her. Inhabitants *Belle *Emma Swan *Gideon *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold *Prince Charming *Regina Mills *Sheriff Graham Trivia On Screen Notes= *A swing set in the Dream World is featured in the title card for "Changelings". *The Dream World can be accessed while sleeping as well as via the Sands of Morpheus. *Belle mentions Hildrew as the author of the book Manual on Defeating the Dark One. This is a reference to Geofrey Hildrew, one of the editors on the show, who also directed the episode "The Bear King". Belle also mentions a book called Treatise on the Metaphysics of Magic by "Goldman", a reference to Mark Goldman, also an editor on the show, and the one who provided the voice of Sven. Another book mentioned in the dream is The White Sorcerer's Way by "Talbot", a reference to Joe Talbot Hall, another editor on the show. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Although Emma's dream/vision with Neal was filmed indoors on a soundstage, Vancouver's Playland amusement park was used as a background plate. The roller coaster "The Revelation" can be seen in the background. *The scene with Emma and Neal at the Portland amusement park in "There's No Place Like Home", and the scene with Ingrid and young Emma at the funfair in "Shattered Sight", were filmed in the same amusement park.